Love, Honor, & Cherish
by Abigail
Summary: A truly momentous time for Luka and Abby allows them both time to pause and reminisce.


"Love, Honor, & Cherish"  
  
Love: 1 a (1) : strong affection for another arising out of kinship or personal ties maternal love for a child (2) : attraction based on sexual desire : affection and tenderness felt by lovers (3) : affection based on admiration, benevolence, or common interests love for his old schoolmates b : an assurance of love give her my love2 : warm attachment, enthusiasm, or devotion love of the sea 3 a : the object of attachment, devotion, or admiration baseball was his first love b (1) : a beloved person.  
  
Honor: 1 a: a showing of usually merited respect : pay honor to our founder 2: an exalted title or rank 3 : a person of superior standing -- now used especially as a title for a holder of high office if Your Honor please 4 : one whose worth brings respect or fame.  
  
Cherish: 1 a : to hold dear : feel or show affection for b : to keep or cultivate with care and affection 2 : to entertain or harbor in the mind deeply and resolutely still cherishes that memory.  
  
The profound emotions brought on through love, the grand respect received through honoring one soul, and the act of forever cherishing an individual is given when two persons take the great step into eternal togetherness. This step is not taken lightly, nor should it be. Life is a journey through love and hate. The ones we hate are remembered for a time, but the ones we love are remembered eternally. These are the people we hold on to desperately, afraid if we let our grasp slip, the sacred one will be lost forever. Thus, we begin our story of two individuals bound for love, crossing the paths of destruction, defeat, pain, sorrow, and hatred along the way.  
  
***  
  
Do not step too heavily on the water, splashes will inevitably occur. Stepping lightly on the puddles of liquid never result in the age-old thought of walking on water. Life is much like the idea of walking on water. The belief that one holds the grand power to overcome such a feat is held within the heart like child born dreams. However, over time, we learn that no matter how softly we step, we will always break the surface and hit bottom.  
  
For Abby Lockhart, life had apparently transformed itself into one massive puddle. A puddle which appeared to be growing at a rate of speed unrecognizable to most. People, principles, dreams, fears, everything that Abby's life consisted of had been swept into the water. No longer was it simply a puddle, a massive ocean now encircled her life. An ocean which she yearned to swim away from.  
  
Things that once made perfect sense, now confused her very mind at the very thought of them. Events that once had a meaning and purpose in life, now mattered nothing to her. People who were held so close to her heart at any given point in time, where now simply pushed aside. People, yes people, they could be brushed under the rug and left to be forgotten. How could a person be capable of such an unthinkable act as forgetting the ones whom she presumptuously loved? It was simple, in all actuality, the person doing the forgetting only had to create a wall. This wall was unbreakable, not letting anything or anyone through. It could withstand death, pain, sorrow, birth, happiness, love, joy. Nothing passed through the barrier and struck the nerve of emotion.  
  
Yes, beyond the ocean of lost things in Abby's life stood the wall, the dam in essence. She told herself that no one had the ability to break this wall down, not a single character. Her mother could not touch the divider set up in Abby's mind, heart, and soul. Her brother's painful childhood, her own painful childhood, ha, they stood far away from this wall, taking in the full respect it deserved. Abby's father, the hateful man who left her to fend for herself, yes, he no longer had the willpower or strength to drive down the forge which she had built deep within herself. No former love, ex- husband, grand friend, or person of any concern would beat down Abigail Marie Lockhart's personal dam.  
  
Or at least, so she thought. Abby believed she was the emotional stronghold for womankind. That was, until she met the single man who drove every emotional nerve in her body crazy. This single man held the key, the sledgehammer, that would break the private barricade that Abby had created in her life. This man, this person, he had the capability to make her forget everything in which she hated and despised. Hatred was no longer a word used her Abby's vocabulary. He gave life and living a meaning. For once, she had someone she yearned and longed to be with. For once, she had her soul mate, her driving force to continue existence.  
  
***  
  
Colorful lights sprayed across the walls. As the wind blew, the gentle rainbows transposed on the four barriers moved in tune with the breeze. A single leaf floated casually through the air. Time stood still for a moment, only giving way to the inevitable force of life and the past. For a moment in time to pause, it would only cause one to stop what he or she is doing and simply reflect on days gone by. In today's lifestyle, no one has that moment in time to spare for the much needed reflection on one's life.  
  
The past holds many passages to other times and eras in which we lived. The past is a secret hide-away in which many of us dare not to travel. For, we all realize that the history and legacy in which we once lived holds things, events, and people that are simply better left forgotten. The memory is a wonderful thing, in all reality. We have the power to control what recollections we wish to think of, and we have the ability to block out the recollections which we wish never had occurred.  
  
For Luka Kovac, many memories of his past were simple thoughts which he yearned to prevent from being remembered. However, it was impossible for him to prevent these thoughts, for he would still cling to these memories on a daily basis. Luka relived the past events through his mind, focusing intently on the evil. The inevitable question of "why?" always plagued every notion.  
  
To move on from the past would have been something unthinkable to Luka. His entire life now revolved around his previous life in war-torn Croatia. While simple suggestions came about of changing his lifestyle, moving on, forgetting, he only pushed the propositions aside. What kind of person, father, or husband would he be if he disregarded the ones who had meant so much to him?  
  
Everything around Luka reminded him of the life which he once possessed. New surroundings, new people, nothing aided comfort to his own frayed soul. Words of understanding only angered him more. No, no one could possibly come to terms and understand what he had been through. Not even a person who had lived through the same experiences in which he had lived had the right to say, "I completely understand what you are going though." In all actuality, those words did not present reassurance to Luka. These words only were said to provoke this man to forget and move on. Luka Damir Kovac believed with a grand, extreme notion that  
  
he did not have the power or strength to rise above and conquer his past, let alone put what had went on before behind him and advance.  
  
Or at least, so he thought. Luka believed he was the one, the only person in the entire world, who had the ability to keep the past close to his heart and not let it shatter every moment in which he lived. That was, until he met the single woman who had the skill to assist Luka in dealing with his past. This woman, this person had the capability to pose a new light in Luka's life, giving him new reasons to move on and live. For Luka, this woman gave him a new sound aspect on living. For once, Luka was given a reason to move on and to live once more. For once in his new life, he had his soul mate, his driving force to continue existence.  
  
***  
  
There is something that I see  
  
In the way you look at me  
  
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes  
  
But an unexpected way  
  
On this unexpected day  
  
Could it mean this is where I belong  
  
It is you I have loved all along  
  
***  
  
"Hush, child." A soft murmur arose through the silence of the auditorium.  
  
"But mother, I dreadfully hate these operas. There is no point to them. If I wanted to see fat women singing, I could go to the corner market and listen to Mrs. Zvonimir." The young boy squirmed fitfully in his chair and tugged at his ruffled sleeves.  
  
"Luka Damir, please, be patient boy. In due time, you will learn to respect the language that is being spoken here today."  
  
"But mama, I do not understand what she is saying."  
  
"Stop your whining child and please, pay attention."  
  
"Why was I not allowed to go hunting with papa?" The young Luka rested his chin in his hands and gazed at his mother.  
  
"Because, hunting is no place for a child of your age." His mother placed a comforting hand upon his and smiled. "Besides, dear Luka, you will one day thank me for bringing you here. Any wife adores a man who has knowledge in the fine arts."  
  
"Wife? Mama, I am only six. Girls are gross." Squirming once more in his seat, he strained to look behind him, looking for a way out.  
  
"You think that now young Luka, but soon, you will feel the opposite. Now be quiet son and let your mama enjoy the opera."  
  
With a heavy sigh, the small child slumped down within his seat and shut his eyes. Visions of shooting marbles on the sidewalk alongside Stephen and Mate entered his mind, while a small smile crept across his child face.  
  
***  
  
"Be quiet, Abby!"  
  
"Oh mommy, I'm just playing with Skipper and Barbie. They are going shopping today." The small girl pushed her dark hair out of her eyes and continued to play with the abused dolls.  
  
"Abby, I'm trying to watch my soap operas. Now, for the last time, hush." Her mother reached for the remote and automatically increased the volume level of the television.  
  
The young child dropped her dolls and stood from the carpet. Walking cautiously towards her mother, Abby leaned against the arm of the overstuffed recliner. "Why do you watch those shows, Mommy?"  
  
Her mother ignored her but her daughter persisted. "It's the same people everyday.  
  
They always do the same thing, too, mommy, kiss and fight." Crinkling up her small stub nose, Abby spoke, "Kissing is gross."  
  
Laughing gently, her mother flipped off the T.V. and turned to her daughter. "No, kissing is not gross. It's a part of being an adult in love."  
  
"You mean, in love with a 'boy', mommy?"  
  
"Yes, Abigail, a boy."  
  
Shaking her head dramatically, Abby retorted, "Kissing is gross and boys are gross."  
  
Her mother stood from her recliner and headed in the general direction of the kitchen. "You may think that now, Abby, but later on in life, you will come to appreciate soap operas and boys."  
  
Watching her mother leave, Abby flopped back down on the floor. Boys, disgusting.  
  
***  
  
It's no more mystery  
  
It is finally clear to me  
  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
  
And it is you I have loved all along  
  
There were times I ran to hide  
  
Afraid to show the other side  
  
Alone in the night without you  
  
But now I know just who you are  
  
And I know you hold my heart  
  
Finally this is where I belong  
  
It is you I have loved all along  
  
***  
  
A soft knock on the door caused Abby to look up from the mirror. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's just me, Abby." Luka's voice passed through the opposite side of the door clearly.  
  
Abby put down her brush, straightened out her skirt, and arose from the vanity stool. Resting her hand on the door knob, she stopped and smiled gently. "You know you can't come in here, Luka. It's bad luck to see the bride on the wedding day."  
  
"Oh, Abby, that's just an old wife's tale. Come on, can I please see you?"  
  
"Sorry, Luka." Abby glanced up at the clock, "You can wait fifteen minutes, can't you?"  
  
He sighed gently, resting his head on the door, "Fourteen minutes and thirty-two seconds actually, and no, I can't wait."  
  
"Too bad," Abby laughed, fully aware of the teasing she was producing.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I love you so much, Abby."  
  
Her heart gave a small twinge, "I know, Luka. I love you, too."  
  
Silence filled the air, then reluctantly, Luka spoke, "I'll see you in front of the alter, soon-to-be Mrs. Kovac."  
  
"Deal, Mr. Kovac." Abby kissed her finger gently and placed her hand on the door.  
  
***  
  
It's no more mystery  
  
It is finally clear to me  
  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
  
And it is you I have loved all along  
  
Over and over  
  
I'm filled with emotion  
  
Your love, it rushes through my veins  
  
And I am filled  
  
With the sweetest devotion  
  
As I, I look into your perfect face  
  
***  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in this place of blessed worship, to join this man, Luka Damir Kovac and Abigail Marie Lockhart in holy matrimony. The groom and bride have asked to share their own vows on this sacred day." Giving a solemn nod in Luka's direction, a small smile was exchanged between the Priest and the groom.  
  
Taking Abby's hand in a gentle manner, Luka bowed his head, as if gathering the not needed strength to speak. Raising his head, he smiled tenderly.  
  
"Love, in a simple definition is the fervent affection and attraction felt between two souls. Love cannot be confined to relative feelings, it cannot be restrained to only the mind but felt throughout the entire body of the two persons in love. The strong emotions which I feel towards you are above and beyond the power of love. The emotions which I have for you are simply indescribable, Abby. You have made my entire world worth living once more. You have given the meaning of life a new  
  
meaning, shining the light of love and self-worth brightly upon me. When I thought all was lost, I found you and you helped me find myself. Not only am I deeply grateful for the love, joy, and unknown needs which you have provide me with, but I am deeply grateful for you. Abby, I want to be the man you wish to spend the rest of your life with. I want to be the man who makes you proud and provides you with every dream imaginable. With these sacred vows with which we speak, I want every part of you to realize how much I love you and how much I will love you for the years to come." Luka gently squeezed her hand.  
  
Abby pushed back tears as she begin to speak, "I never thought that I would find another person so in sync with my every emotion. I never had the ability to let someone love me, I always pushed the ones who tried to provide me with love out of my life. When I found you, Luka, I knew deep down within side of myself that you were the one person who not only could provide me with the love I so desperately needed, but you were the one person who I realized I could let myself love. We have been through tough and trying times but we always pull through. Both of us are fully aware of how hard life can be, but I firmly believe that we can conquer anything on our own. Luka, you made me realize what I was missing out on life. I want to thank you for everything you have given me and I will promise you, that in return, I will provide you with all of the happiness and love that both of our hearts can carry. I love you just as much now as I did when we first recognized our relationship with one another. I loved you yesterday, I love you today, and I will love you for all of the tomorrows yet to come." A simple smile swept across both of their faces, their hands intertwined together for all eternity.  
  
"Luka Damir Kovac, do you promise to love, honor, and cherish this woman,in sickness and in health, in poverty and in rich, in hardships and in uncomplicated periods, till death do you part?"  
  
All attention was turned to Luka, "I do."  
  
"And do you, Miss Abigail Marie Lockhart, promise to love, honor, and cherish this man, in sickness and in health, in poverty and in rich, in hardships and in uncomplicated periods, till death do you part."  
  
"Death will never tear us apart," she spoke in an assured manner. "Of course, I do."  
  
"Then, by the power and just before me, and the state of Illinois, I announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Gently, the Priest shut his bible and silently crossed his arms.  
  
Luka bent down smoothly and a humble kiss was shared between the newfound couple.  
  
"I love you, Mrs. Luka Kovac." Luka draped his arm behind Abby's back, as she reached for her bouquet of flowers from Haleh.  
  
"I love you, too, Mr. Luka Kovac."  
  
***  
  
It's no more mystery  
  
It is finally clear to me  
  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
  
And it is you I have loved  
  
It is you I have loved  
  
It is you I have loved all along  
  
***  
  
And so, our story ends. It ends not in conclusion but in imagination, for the future or Abby and Luka Kovac is uncertain and unknown. We all wish images of pleasure, joy, and wealth for the new couple. However, life is a continuing circle of doubt and sorrow, with happiness and bliss added in for our life's little bonuses. Where will we find these two souls in the future? One can only guess and wonder, playing hope and fate in their own hand of cards. 


End file.
